TORN
by DiAngeloStygian
Summary: Percy is betrayed by everyone at Camp- that we know, but what exactly did they do to him. Percy meets Andy and together with Xander and Alexa, they experience how it feels to be the most powerful beings in the universe...


I don't own the PJO or HOO series, which belong to the wonderful Rick Riordan. I don't own Twilight series, Harry Potter series or the Teen Wolf series. I do not own the characters except for my OC's. Read and Enjoy.

He ran, he didn't know where he was going, but he knew he had to get away. If he stayed there, the betrayal … it would be too much. Even for him. Even for the Hero and Saviour of Olympus. Even for Percy Jackson.

 **Andy's POV**

I opened my window a crack, experimenting. I wanted to see if the screech of the rarely exercised metal was enough to wake HIM up. I didn't think it was, but I wasn't planning on chancing it. I shuddered to think of what he'd do if I was still here tomorrow. Without my mother to protect me I was as good as dead. Not that he'd kill me but I would plunge a knife deep into my neck before I let him do what he- w-what he URGH! I can't even think about it. Whatever I'm out of here, but where to go?

(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) DON'T MIND ME I'M JUST A LINE BREAK (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)

The ocean pulsed with life, in a never ending motion of forwards and backwards. The moon seemed to smile down at its willful slave, bewitching the tides to roll in further and further, "Just a little more" it seemed to say, "come a little further, you can do it."

The beach was all but deserted, continually reducing in size as the water continued to roll in. Oblivious to this was a young boy about 16 or maybe 17. He was well built, with rippling muscles all throughout his lean frame. He could easily have been mistaking for being in his mid-20s, but his youthful face showed his true age. He was well tanned, as though he'd never spent a day of his life indoors, but rather as if he spent all his time basking in the sun's rays. His facial features had an air of royalty about them, No…not royalty, something else, an air of celestial divinity about them. His tousled, just got out of bed jet black hair was constantly moving as though the winds were playing with it, yet the air was still. But his eyes, his beautiful eyes that looked as though they held had the sea himself in them; they were so haunted, so broken, and so defeated. What horrors had he seen? What could break him to this extent?

I don't know why I did it, I don't even know when, but all of a sudden the broken young man was in my arms and tears seeping into my shirt as I hugged the living daylights out of him, whispering comforting words into his ear. Only one thing was on my mind though: WTF ANDY!?

 **Percy's POV**

I don't get it, what did I do to piss of the fates so much? I've never even met them; I normally have to meet an immortal before they try to ruin my life. "This is a whole new record Perseus" I thought dryly. Suddenly I began to find the whole situation morbidly hilarious, yet I couldn't bring myself to laugh. Annabeth, Poseidon, Camp Half Blood… I've managed to sever all those ties in the space of one afternoon. "Another new record", I still have Mom and Paul though and my unborn sister but I can't go there. I refuse to put them in danger.

"Crunch!"

I heard noises behind me a something made its way towards me, not even bothering to be stealthy by the sounds of things. I reached for riptide, but then realised that there was no point. If I had been tossed to the scrapheap because the gods thought I had served my purpose, then what reason do I have to stay on in this life maybe I should just move on to the next one.

Finally at peace I let the monster approach me, waiting for it to end me, I felt its arms wrap around me in a bone crushing manner, "Rather like a Tyson hug" I thought. "Wait a hug, why the hades is this monster hugging me". I then felt it's hot breath on my ear as it's sweet melodic voice kept telling me "it's okay, it'll get better, don't give up".

Every tear I had held in as my world began crashing in around me started to spill out and once it started I couldn't stop. I found myself clinging to this being and felt my hands wrap around a slim waist. That's not a monster it's a girl you Seaweed Brain. A fresh torrent of tears rushed out as I recalled the nickname Annabeth affectionately used to refer to me as. I don't know who this person is but, I'm glad she's here.

 **So how did i do on my first fanfic?** **Constructive criticism, and no flames but honestly I don't really care because saying that kind of shit says more about your character that mine. xx**


End file.
